Blackout
by Capricorn1986
Summary: Sam and Dean are staying at Bobby s while John is on a hunt. They re supposed to be doing research, but trouble arises. WARNING: Contains spanking of teenagers.


**Title:** Blackout  
><strong>Author:<strong> Capricorn86  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Bobby, Dean (16) Sam (12)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dean and Sam are staying at Bobby`s while John is on a hunt. The boys are supposed to be doing research while John is away, but naturally trouble arises!  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Contains spanking of teenagers  
><strong>Author`s Note:<strong> This is actually a prompt fic that has taken me forever to complete. (Really sorry about that!) The person asking for it wanted a fic with Bobby and Dean, including the prompts Brownie, Leather Pants and the board game Monopoly. I didn`t manage to use all these prompts, just two out of three. Hope you like it anyway, there might be a second part to this, I don`t know yet. Enjoy!

**Blackout**

Everything goes dark all of a sudden.  
>Dean doesn`t mind the blackout too much, he is bored with doing research anyway. They aren`t even doing research for a hunt, just research for research`s sake! God, how boring. The teen knows what his father, John, always tells him: "How can you kill something unless you read up on it and learn its strengths and weaknesses?"<br>Dean would much rather accompany his father on the hunt rather than be stuck at Bobby Singer`s place together with his little brother Sam. 

Sam, on the other hand, seems to find the research interesting. While he doesn`t care much for doing training and learning how to shoot the guns, he enjoys reading. His young, active mind absorbs information like a dry sponge sucks water.

"What happened, Bobby?" Sam asks the hunter, who stumbles around in the darkness. The man makes his way into the kitchen. The boys hear him stumble around in there and swearing under his breath. "Damn storm... Blackout." When he comes back, he`s holding some candles and a box of matches.  
>"Here you go, boys," he says, placing the candles on the table and lighting a match. "You`ll have to do your reading by candlelight."<br>Dean rolls his eyes as Bobby lights the candles. He was hoping the blackout would get him and his brother off the hook. They`d already been doing research for a long, long time. Well, it certainly felt that way to Dean.  
>"Was kinda hoping you`d let us off the hook there, Bobby," Dean tries.<br>But Bobby doesn`t budge. "John`s orders," he says firmly. "You boys are to complete this research while he`s away."  
>"When is Dad coming back?" Sam asks innocently. He misses his father.<br>"Some time tomorrow, I excpect," Bobby says slowly, then adds, giving both boys a stern look: "And he`ll be wanting to hear what you two have learned!" He taps a finger at the table. "Eyes on the pages, boys," he commands.  
>Sam turns his gaze down, resuming his reading where he left off.<br>Dean gives a heavy sigh, but upon seeing Bobby raise his eyebrows expectantly, he too turns his attention back to the book in front of him.  
>Bobby leaves the room to give the boys peace and quiet to study.<br>Dean has grown thoroughly bored with the material he`s reading, so he picks up another book and absentmindedly flips through the pages.  
>Sam is busily reading away, taking occasional notes so he`ll remember the information better later. The young boy`s head snaps up at hearing his older brother suddenly begin to chuckle.<br>"What`s so funny?" Sam wants to know.  
>"Oh, man, this is so great!" Dean chuckles. "Listen to this: `Loke tied one end of a rope around the beard of a goat, and the other end around his-`"<br>Sam, understanding where this was heading, mumbles: "I don`t know if I want to hear this."  
>Ignoring his brother, Dean continued: "It was hard to determine who cried the loudest. Loke or the goat!`"<br>"I don`t even want to know the back-story to that," Sam mutters. "Why are you reading about Norse Gods anyway? We`re supposed to be researching-"  
>Sam cuts off as Dean shuts the book with a loud slam. The older boy groans and stretches.<br>"We`ve been researching for ages, Sammy." Dean rubs his belly. "I`m hungry."  
>Sam turns his attention back to the book and his notes.<br>Dean gets up from his chair and heads into the kitchen. "I wonder if Bobby has any pie?"  
>"I don`t know, check the fridge," Sam mutters, although Dean can`t hear him as he stumbles around in the darkness of the kitchen.<br>Sam makes another note, then puts his pencil down. He drags a hand over his face, sighing. He`s getting quite tired, and reading in the candlelight hurts his eyes. The boy lets his gaze travel the room. The flames from the candles give off a dim light, making shadows dance all around.  
>Sam spots a box in the corner, next to a bookshelf. A smile forms on his face as he realizes it`s the box of toys and games Bobby always had ready for him and Dean when they were kids and came to visit. The box contained some children`s books, puzzles, some army men and an old, worn copy of the board game Monopoly. Sam reckons most of the pieces are missing, or else it could have been fun to play a round with Dean. The boy quickly pushes that thought away, knowing his older brother probably wouldn`t bother with a silly children`s game. Hell, he can hardly manage to sit still for half an hour to do some research, Sam thinks to himself.<br>Dean returns from the kitchen, holding a brownie. Sam looks up curiously to spot the treat his brother is holding.  
>"I didn`t think there were any left," he says. "I thought we ate all of them yesterday." He watches as Dean takes a seat and bites a chunk off the brownie.<br>"Could you get one for me too?" Sam asks.  
>Dean shakes his head. "Last one," he mumbles, spraying crumbs on the table, which Sam quickly wipes away.<br>"Well, do you mind sharing?" he enquires.  
>"Yes," Dean swallows and licks his lips.<br>"Well?" Sam prompts when Dean fails to offer his brother a taste.  
>"Yes, I do mind sharing," the older boy says with a cheeky grin.<br>Sam huffs.  
>"Oh, fine," Dean sighs. "Here."<br>But Sam is hardly impressed by his brother`s generosity. He glares at Dean as the older teen holds out his hand, offering his little brother a tiny crumb.  
>"Very funny. Couldn`t I get half of the brownie? Please, Dean?" Sam gives Dean his most pleading puppy eyes look. That one never fails.<br>Well, there`s a first time for everything.  
>Dean does break off half of the brownie and offers it to Sam, but only after he`s licked on it. Sam wrinkles his nose in disgust. He certainly doesn`t want to eat his half now.<br>"Gross. Real mature, Dean!" he complains. "You`re an annoying jerk."  
>"And you`re a whiny little bitch!" Dean snaps back, his boredom and tiredness making him rude and short-tempered. He stuffs the rest of the brownie in his mouth, chewing noisily with his mouth open, sending another shower of crumbs across the table. Sam brushes them all away, glaring at Dean.<br>"Asshole."  
>Swallowing his brownie, Dean thrusts his arm forward, ready to deliver a punch to his insolent little brother. But the teen carelessly knocks over one of the candles. It falls on top of Sam`s notes, instantly setting fire to them.<br>"Shit," Dean mutters. He hadn`t meant to ruin his brother`s research. He hopes Sam is able to remember most of what he`s read, so that he can prove to Dad that he`s worked hard and really applied himself to learning the material, unlike Dean.  
>"Watch it!" Sam shouts. He grabs a thick book and uses it to put out the flame. But his notes are impossible to salvage. "Fucking idiot!" Sam spits. "Look what you did!"<br>"I`m sorry, Sammy," Dean mutters. He blushes in shame, but in the darkness of the room, it doesn`t show.  
>"Sorry won`t save my ass tomorrow when Dad wants to know what I`ve learned," Sam snarls. "You heard what Bobby said!"<br>Dean nods, suddenly worrying for his own hide. He has been doing some reading, but the boredom has been numbing his brain, preventing any information from actually sticking.  
>"You`ll be fine, Sam," Dean tries to reassure his little brother. "I mean, come on! You remember all kinds of things, snippets of information you`ve read from years ago are still clear as day in your head. You`re a super smart kid."<br>Sam doesn`t answer as he glares at the scorched paper that was previously his notes. He`s too angry at his brother and too worried about his father to feel good about the compliment Dean just offered him. He gets up, rising so forcefully from his chair that he knocks it backwards. But when he walks past Dean, ready to stomp off in a very dramatic exit, silently hoping he won`t stumble in the darkness, Dean grabs his arm, putting an effective halt to his departure.  
>"Sam, come on," Dean says. "Don`t be a brat."<br>"You`re a brat!" Sam snaps back, too angry to think of a better retort. He struggles to get his arm out of his older brother`s grip. "Let go of me!"  
>When Dean refuses to release him, Sam gets so angry and frustrated that he delivers a firm punch to Dean`s face. The older boy has a high pain threshold, but has to admit his kid brother can hit pretty hard. He`s not going to stand for it, though. He immediately gives Sam a punch in return, letting go of his arm.<br>"Now we`re even," Dean states calmly. "Now we can have a full-blown fight here, or you can walk away, stomping your feet and slamming the doors like a little kid throwing a tantrum. Your choice."

**SPN - SPN**

Bobby Singer wishes he could call his friend John Winchester and ask when he`s coming home, and how the hunt is going. They talked on the phone yesterday. John seemed to be doing well, he sounded optimistic that he`d be on the road again soon, heading back to Bobby and the boys. But with the power being out, Bobby is unable to use the phone.  
>He sits in the library, doing some reading of his own. He`s lit some candles to read by, but he finds it difficult to concentrate. He wonders how the boys are doing. Both with their research, and well... everything else.<br>They might be brothers, but Bobby has never known two kids that are so different. Dean is the soldier. He`s ready to do whatever John orders him to. Dean loves training, both in the sense of running laps and building strong muscles, and in learning to shoot guns and work other types of weapons. The oldest Winchester boy loves to impress his father. Bobby remembers that Dean has had a huge interest in learning how to defeat the supernatural, ever since he was little. But even though Dean might love to train, doing research is a whole different matter. Though it`s equally important, vital even, Dean finds it difficult to sit for hours, poring over ancient, dusty volumes.  
>Now for Sam, that`s a different matter. He`s the academic type. Bobby smiles to himself. He couldn`t care less about training, Hell, Sam would leave the hunter life far behind him if he could. But he does enjoy doing research. He`s eager to learn, and through helping John with research, Sam has found his own way to impress the hunter and connect with his father on his own terms.<br>Bobby puts his book down. He gives a small sigh as he gazes around the room. The blackout is really starting to get on his nerves.  
>He realizes he won`t get much reading done with the thoughts of the Winchester kids constantly rolling around in his brain. He decides to go check on them. After blowing out the candles, he begins to slowly make his way to the door.<br>When he hears a loud crash from the living room and a lot of shouting, Bobby quickly breaks into a run, cursing loudly as he knocks over a stack of books, nearly falling flat on his face.

He reaches the living room in seconds. The room is dark, all the candles extinguished. But by the sound of things, John`s sons are rolling on the floor, fighting furiously.  
>"BOYS!" Bobby bellows. "KNOCK IT OFF!"<br>The loud sound of his voice immediately makes the teenagers stop fighting each other. In the same moment, the power returns, and Bobby and the boys all pinch their eyes shut for a moment at the sudden light.  
>"Hey, look, the power`s back," Dean says, stating the obvious.<br>"Alright, up you get," Bobby says, placing his hands on his hips. As the boys scramble to their feet, the hunter lets his gaze sweep the room, taking in what has happened. He has no idea what caused the kids to start fighting in the first place, but Bobby is damn glad they didn`t manage to set the whole place ablaze. They`ve knocked the table over, effectively causing both books and burning candles to fall to the floor. Thankfully, nothing appears to be scorched. Except some pieces of paper, Bobby notices. But his books all seem to be fine, and John`s boys seem unharmed too. Whatever damage they have suffered they clearly did to each other.  
>His head snaps back to look at the boys at the sound of Dean`s voice.<br>"Bobby, we-"  
>"Shut up!" Bobby barks. He looks at the boys for a long time. "Have you two idjits completely gone off your senses?" The hunter is glad the two teenagers understand he was asking a rhetorical question. "I leave you alone for five minutes, and what do I see when I come back to check on you? You boys fighting each other, in a room full of burning candles, that`s what! The hell`s the matter with ya? Don`t you realize you could have burned the whole damn house down?"<br>The ever increasing volume of Bobby`s voice make both boys wince. None of them are looking up, they`re both studying the floor intensely.  
>Bobby`s hand twitches, and losing his temper for a second, he walks over to the boys and delivers a sharp smack upside the head to both of them. Both Sam and Dean take it silently. Sam shuffles his feet uneasily, and Dean`s face is bright red.<br>Bobby steps back, taking a few deep breaths. He needs to calm down before dealing with the boys properly. The hunter feels certain he shouldn`t kill the boys. John will want to do that when he returns from his hunt.  
>"Alright," Bobby says finally, and now both boys turn their heads up to look at him. "You boys clean up this mess. When you`re finished, I want you in the kitchen." That`s all he says before leaving the boys to clean up the living room and wonder exactly what he meant by that.<p>

**SPN - SPN**

Bobby is leaning against the counter when the boys enter the kitchen. Dean comes in first, holding his head high, meeting Bobby`s eyes.  
>Sam trails after him, walking slowly, holding his head down. He does in fact not even enter the kitchen. He stands in the doorway, eying Bobby uneasily, looking like a scared schoolboy on his way into the headmaster`s office.<br>"Get in here, Sam," Bobby orders.  
>Sam shakes his head defiantly. "I`m fine right here."<br>Bobby quickly moves over to the teen. Grabbing his arm, he thrusts Sam forward, giving him a sharp swat to the butt, as if helping him move along.  
>"Ow," Sam mutters miserably, but he`s gotten the message. He goes to stand next to his brother, subconsciously leaning closer to him so their arms are touching.<br>Bobby returns to his place by the counter. He leans back against it, crossing his arms over his chest, giving the boys a long, silent look. He knows it`s freaking them out, and he kind of enjoys it. But soon he beats his eyes down, knowing he has matters to attend to. There are two butts in need of blistering, and since John probably won`t be around until tomorrow, Bobby figures it`s up to him to deliver some much needed punishment to these unruly boys.  
>"Turn around and grip the counter," Bobby orders. "Drop your jeans and underwear."<br>The boys are hesitant, not understanding which of them Bobby is addressing.  
>The hunter raises his eyebrows. "That means both of you."<br>"Uhm.. wha-" Sam stammers, but a nudge from Dean cuts him off.  
>Both boys turn around, and within seconds they are standing with their pants and boxers around their ankles, butts bared and prepared for punishment.<br>Bobby gives a curt nod. He turns around and grabs something off the counter.  
>Sam is desperate to turn around to see what Bobby is doing, and what he is holding. Dean remains motionless, his shoulders stiff, fingers gripping the edge of the counter tightly. He knows very well the implement of Bobby`s choice. He`s tasted it before, but this is Sam`s first time. Dean moves his hand ever so slightly to the left, carefully slipping his left hand over Sam`s right. The younger boy looks down, and then meets Dean`s gaze. The boys don`t have to speak to each other. The looks in their eyes say more than words ever could.<br>Sam swallows as he once more turns his gaze down to stare at the counter top. Dean does the same, his upper body tensing even more as he anticipates the first blow. His buttocks clench, and he can almost hear Bobby raising his arm. The teen suddenly hears the sound of the wooden spoon coming through the air, but when it connects, it`s not with his ass, it`s with Sam`s.  
>There is a loud smack, and Dean feels Sam`s hand jerk under his own. There is another smack, and then another. Dean is impressed with his little brother for taking his first blows silently. But when the fourth strike of the spoon lands, Sam can`t help utter a yelp. "Oww! Fuck, that hurts! OW!"<br>He yells as Bobby gives him another three smacks in quick succession.  
>"Keep those swears in, Sam," Bobby warns. "They`ll only earn you extras." Bobby pauses for a second. "Your mouth is no place for foul expressions," he adds. "Your vocabulary is too good for that."<br>A compliment during a spanking. This is new to Sam.  
>The younger boy is grateful when Bobby stops smacking his ass with the damn spoon. But he feels bad when the hunter starts on Dean. Sam would really prefer it if neither of them got their asses paddled.<br>Dean receives six smacks from the spoon, all of which he takes without making a sound. But Sam feels his hand hurt as Dean is clenching it. The older boy may be in pain, but he`s certainly doing his best not to reveal it.  
>Too soon Bobby returns to focus his attention on Sam. When the wooden spoon connects with his skin once more, Sam gives up all efforts to remain cool and stoic about his punishment. He doesn`t understand how Dean does it.<br>Bobby swings his arm, cracking the spoon down on Sam`s unprotected rear, alternating between the increasingly red butt cheeks.  
>SMACK!<br>"Ow!"  
>SMACK!<br>"Owww! Shhh-Nnng!" Sam prevents to swear word from escaping his lips just in time, yet the next two blows he receives feel harder than the ones that came before.  
>Then it`s Dean`s turn again.<br>SMACK!  
>No reaction. No vocalization, that is.<br>SMACK!  
>Dean grunts.<br>SMACK! SMACK!  
>"Ahhh… ow!"<br>Dean finally can`t stand to be silent any longer. The wooden spoon stings like a bitch. It`s worse than a hairbrush, Dean decides, not caring how weird it is that he can range spanking implements based on how much they hurt.  
>Bobby deals out another round of swats from the spoon to both boys, and then steps back to admire his handiwork. He has two quite red butts in front of him now. Bobby listens to the boys breathing. Dean is breathing shakily, obviously struggling not to burst into tears. For Sam, that battle is lost already. Bobby can hear him sniff loudly, and the thin shoulders of the young boy are shaking.<br>Deciding to wrap up the spanking, Bobby delivers two last smacks, but hard enough to make Sam jump. Then the punishment is over, at least for the youngest Winchester. The eldest is not out of the woods yet.  
>Dean tries to hold back his tears as long as he can. But as the wooden spoon keeps descending on his rear end, he soon gives up and begins to sob loudly. When Bobby hears that, he ends Dean`s spanking with four last, quick swats. Then he turns around and puts the spoon back on the counter.<br>Speaking to the boys' backs, Bobby says: "I hardly think I need lecture you boys more than I already have. I think you`ve learned now that fighting, and nearly starting a fire no less, is…" Bobby pauses for a heartbeat, shaking his head. "Well, it`s just plain wrong. You boys may act like idjits sometimes, but I know you have some sense in those skulls of yours. Although after today, I`ve begun to doubt that."  
>Neither Sam nor Dean say anything. Each boy is too wrapped up in his own guilt and physical discomfort.<br>Bobby is not going to ask them to turn around, knowing it will only embarrass the teenagers even further. Instead, he walks over to them and places one hand on the shoulder of each boy, giving a reassuring squeeze.  
>"Well, we`re done here. Forgiven and forgotten, as far as I`m concerned." Bobby moves towards the kitchen entrance, wanting to give the boys peace and privacy to calm down and comfort each other. "Can`t speak for John, though." Bobby mutters as he walks out of the room.<p>

**SPN - SPN**

Sam is lying in bed, taking care to lie on his side. It`s been a couple of hours since the spanking, and it doesn`t really hurt anymore. He doesn`t want his butt connecting with the mattress too much, though.  
>Dean comes into the bedroom and settles down in his own bed. Sam went to bed an hour earlier than him, and the older teen is surprised to find his little brother still awake.<br>"I thought you`d be asleep," Dean says quietly.  
>Sam shakes his head. "Can`t sleep. Not tired. I just keep thinking…"<br>"About what?" Dean asks as he pulls the duvet over himself.  
>Before Sam can answer, Bobby sticks his head inside the door.<br>"I just spoke to John. He`s coming back sometime tomorrow."  
>"Bobby?" Sam`s voice pipes up from the pillow, and he sits up in bed. "Are you going to tell Dad?" He looks down. "You know, what we did?"<br>Dean looks from his brother to Bobby. The hunter doesn`t say anything for a minute.  
>"Lights out, boys," he says finally, closing the door.<br>His reply does nothing to reassure either of John`s sons.  
>The boys fall asleep eventually, dreading the sunrise and the arrival of their father.<p>

**SPN - SPN**

Bobby Singer sits up in bed. He thought he heard something, the sound of a car pulling up outside. He takes a quick glance at his watch. It`s nearly five in the morning.  
>He listens for a few seconds. He hears the unmistakable sound of a car door slamming. Bobby gets out of bed, pulls on a pair of pants and moves downstairs. When he gets to the front door, he is greeted by a very tired-looking John Winchester. The hunter moves slowly and quietly, closing the door behind him, giving Bobby a friendly smile in greeting.<br>"Welcome back, John," Bobby says, returning the smile.  
>"Good to be back," John replies. He removes his jacket and shoes.<br>"Didn`t expect you at this hour," Bobby remarks.  
>"Drove all night. Things wrapped up quicker than expected." John gives a small sigh. "I just wanted to get back to the boys as soon as possible."<br>"So how did the hunt go?" Bobby asks.  
>John doesn`t meet his gaze. He waits for a few seconds before answering. "I don`t wanna talk, Bobby. I just want to check on my children and then get some sleep."<br>Bobby nods. "You look like hell."  
>John chuckles at his friend's observation. "So do you, old man."<br>Bobby grins.  
>"So where are the kids?" John asks.<br>Bobby looks at him. "In bed, where do you think? It`s five in the morning!"  
>"I just want to see them."<br>As John moves towards the stairs, Bobby follows a couple of steps behind him.  
>"Hey, John?"<br>John turns to face the fellow hunter.  
>"There`s something I should tell you."<br>"Can`t it wait?" John asks.  
>Bobby hesitates, and then nods. "Sure. It can wait."<p>

John opens the door to the boys' bedroom. He doesn`t go inside, instead he leans against the doorframe, silently watching his sons sleep.  
>Dean is lying in the bed closest to the door. The teenager is lying on his stomach, arms on the pillow. It warms John`s heart to see how peaceful is eldest is looking. At least at night Dean gets a break from the stress, worry and responsibility he has to deal with daily.<br>John looks at Sam. His youngest is lying on his side, with his back to his father. The twelve-year-old suddenly moves in his sleep. Probably dreaming, John thinks. When Sam kicks the duvet, leaving his feet bare, John moves over to the bed and carefully places the duvet back over Sam`s feet so they won`t get cold.  
>Sam turns around on his back with a small groan. John smiles fondly. His youngest has always been a heavy sleeper.<br>Desperately needing some sleep of his own, John quietly exits the bedroom, taking a last glance at his children before carefully closing the door behind him.

**SPN - SPN**

When the boys come down for breakfast, Bobby is nowhere to be found. He has already eaten, and prepared food for Sam and Dean. The brothers settle down, eating in silence. Taking a glance out the window, Sam discovers John`s car, realizing his father has returned from his hunt.  
>"Dean! Dad`s back!"<br>The older boy wolfs down the rest of his sandwich, and then leaves the table.  
>"Where are you going?" Sam asks, puzzled.<br>"The library," Dean replies, not even turning around. "I need to try to cram some information in before Dad comes down and wants to hear what we learned from our research."  
>Sam nods. That`s a good idea, he reckons. He`s not sure exactly how much he remembers from the reading he did the previous night. Without his notes… He gets up from the chair, quickly following his brother.<br>"Hang on, Dean! I`ll join you."

**SPN - SPN**

John Winchester opens his eyes. What the… Where the hell is he?  
>His eyes leap across the room, taking in the sight of familiar walls, a place he`s visited before, and will return to many times still. He`s at Bobby`s. John breathes a heavy sigh of relief. What a joyful feeling, awakening in a familiar place, and not some dusty, dirty motel room.<br>The hunter sits up in bed. His head feels numb and his eyes are heavy like stones.  
>Coffee. He needs coffee.<br>John gets dressed and slowly makes his way down the stairs. In Bobby`s kitchen he finds a pot of freshly brewed coffee. Giving a silent thought of thanks to his friend and fellow hunter, John pours himself a large cup. He carefully sips the black liquid, enjoying the feeling of warmth it brings to his stomach.  
>Next he makes himself a large sandwich, suddenly feeling ravenous. John really wants to go see his boys, but first he has to take care of his own basic needs.<br>When John has seated himself by the table and taken a huge chunk off his sandwich, Bobby enters the kitchen.  
>"Where have you been?" John asks with his mouth full.<br>Bobby looks uneasy as he sits down by the kitchen table. "John, we need to talk."  
>John swallows, then grins. "Aww, Bobby. You`re not gonna dump me, are you? I thought our relationship was going so well."<br>Bobby snorts, then chuckles. "I could never find anyone better than you, darling."  
>John laughs, then takes another bite off his sandwich. He raises his eyebrows expectantly at Bobby when the other man fails to speak.<br>Bobby finally takes a deep breath. The boys told him everything last night, and now he repeats their words to John. As Bobby talks, he watches John's happy expression grow ever darker. For Bobby, it`s like watching dark clouds gather on a spring morning.

**SPN - SPN**

John walks towards the library, but before he reaches the doorway, he stops. He has taken some time to calm down, and now he`s ready to have a talk with his sons and deal with their behavior.  
>But oh, how he wishes he didn`t have to.<br>When he returned home this morning, all he wanted to do was see his sons, know that they were alright. The last thing he wanted, the thing he hates most of all about being a father, is having to punish his children. But he also knows he doesn`t have a choice.  
>As he stands in the hallway, he takes a few deep breaths, mentally preparing for what he knows must be done. Knowing he will never be truly ready, he finally forces himself to walk up to the library entrance and stand in the doorway.<p>

"So, boys…"  
>Sam and Dean look up from their books. They`re both pleased to see their father, but anxious at the same time. Does he know? What has Bobby told him? What is he going to do?<br>John walks slowly into the room. The boys both put their books down and get up from their chairs.  
>"Did you do the research like I told you to?" John asks, wanting to put off the inevitable just a little longer.<br>The boys both nod.  
>"And what have you learned?"<br>The hunter receives no reply from either of his sons. "Dean?" he prompts finally.  
>Dean clears his throat awkwardly. "I think Sam should go first," he says.<br>John raises one eyebrow, taking a mental note of how nervous his eldest is looking.  
>"What can you tell me, Sammy?" John turns to his youngest.<br>Sam tells his father everything, surprising himself with how much he actually remembers, both from what he read yesterday, and what he read this morning. Dean is smiling proudly at his little brother. He knew there was no way Sam would get in trouble with their Dad for not doing the research. Sam actually applied himself, which is more than can be said for Dean. He was too busy complaining, eating brownies and being bored.  
>Sam finally finishes his speech, daring to shoot a glance up at his father, searching for a smile.<br>John gives a happy grin, the smile of a proud father. He takes a step forward, gives Sam a quick pat on the shoulder.  
>"Good, Sammy," he praises his youngest. Then he turns back to his eldest. "And what about you, Dean?"<br>Dean shrugs his shoulders, offering a crooked grin. "I have nothing to add to that," he says. "I wouldn`t want to bore you by repeating what Sammy said."  
>John gives his eldest son a long, silent look. Then he turns to his youngest, but what he says next concerns both boys: "Bobby and I had an interesting chat. He told me what you two were up to last night." John sighs. "Not exactly what I hoped to hear upon returning from a hunt."<br>Both Dean and Sam swallow, feeling very guilty, and more than a little scared.  
>"Sam, I want you to go to your bedroom and wait for me. I want to talk to Dean first. You do not leave the room until I come, is that clear?"<br>Sam nods, shooting Dean a worried glance. The older boy nods ever so slightly, giving his little brother a silent reassurance. _It`s OK, Sammy. Don`t worry about me.  
><em>When Sam still doesn`t move, John points towards the door, giving the twelve-year-old a stern look. "Off."  
>Sam obeys. He wishes he could stay with Dean to offer comfort, but at the same time, he`s grateful that he won`t have to be in the room when Dad punishes Dean.<p>

As soon as Sam is out of earshot, John asks Dean: "So what did you do yesterday, exactly? Apart from fighting with your brother and nearly starting a fire, that is? Did you do any reading at all? Was that the reason I found you in here this morning? You were trying to cover up the fact that you ignored and disobeyed my orders?"  
>Dean twists his shoulders. "All of the above?"<br>"Dean!" John barks. He is so not in the mood for his eldest smart-ass attitude right now.  
>Dean winces, then puts on a serious face. "I did read last night. But not as much as Sammy. He applied himself in a big way, you should be proud of him, Dad, he-"<br>"I am," John replies, cutting off the stream of words pouring from Dean. "I know Sam did his research, that`s not what he and I are going to discuss. And what you and I are discussing here are your efforts, not your brother`s." John looks at Dean. "You learned nothing? What, you couldn`t be bothered? Couldn`t sit down for a couple of hours in order to follow the order I gave you before I left? I told you I wanted both you and Sam to complete this research while I was away."  
>Dean nods. "I know, Dad. I just.." He twists his hands. "I`d rather come with you on the hunt, rather than stay here, with my nose buried in some dusty, old book."<br>John moves closer to his eldest. "Mark my words, son. Disregard the importance of research and your life as a hunter will be a pitifully short one!"  
>Dean clenches his jaw as he forces himself to keep eye contact with his father.<br>"After we are done here," John continues, "You are going to sit down at that table and complete the research you were supposed to be doing in my absence."  
>Dean swallows. Sitting down? After receiving a tanning at the hands of John Winchester? Such a thing is unheard of! Yet it must be done, should the teenager ever want to make use of chairs in the future.<br>"Yes, sir," Dean says finally, to show his father that he understands his words and has indeed marked them.  
>John waves a hand at the table. "Drop your jeans, then grab the edge and bend over."<br>The teenager obeys, but as his fingers grip the edge of the table, he can`t prevent a thought from escaping through his mouth: "You`re not gonna spank me with a book, are you?"  
>Although John`s face is hidden from Dean`s view, the teen is sure he can hear a smile on his father`s lips. But when John answers, his voice is hard.<br>"No."  
>In the next moment, the only sound in the room is that of a belt being unbuckled and slid out of its loops.<p>

**SPN - SPN**

Sam is sitting on his bed when John enters the bedroom. He immediately gets up, but is afraid to meet his father`s eyes. The hunter moves over to the bed and sits down. He feels tired. Drained. Why do his kids always have to get in trouble together? Having to deliver one spanking in a day is more than enough. He`s not exactly looking forward to having to deal with Sam.  
>"So, Sammy," John says slowly, "I understand you started the fight."<br>Sam nods. "Yes, sir."  
>It was true. Sam had punched Dean first, and when Dean had told Sam that it was his choice to either leave the room or fight, Sam had chosen the latter option.<br>"You know fighting with your brother is wrong," John says, "And doing so in a room filled with lit candles…" He sighs. "You boys are damn lucky you didn`t start a fire. Things could have gotten really ugly."  
>Sam nods again. "Yes, I know. It was stupid. I`m stupid."<br>"Look at me," John says, a sudden sharpness to his tone that makes the boys head snap up. "I do not want to hear you speak badly of yourself. You are not stupid, Sam, though some of the choices you make may be…" John pauses. "Well, you`re young, and you might make stupid descisions, bad choices, but you`re a smart kid. You have a good head on those skinny shoulders of yours. "John smiles at his son, his heart swelling with pride. "You certainly proved that to me today. You have a real gift for absorbing and remembering information."  
>Sam smiles at his father`s praise. "Thanks, Dad."<br>"So now I hope you understand that me punishing you has got nothing to do with your research, for you did that well." John looks at Sam. "I am going to punish you for fighting with your brother, and so putting yourself, Dean and even Bobby in danger."  
>"But Bobby already spanked me yesterday. And Dean too!" Sam adds.<br>John nods. "I know that. But Bobby is not your father. I am, and as such it is up to me to address your behavior. Now drop your jeans and get over my knees."  
>Sam does as he is told, and John puts one hand around the boys waist, tugging him in close to his stomach, holding him firmly in place. Then he raises his hand and begins to bring it down on the twelve-year-olds underwear, smacking hard and fast. Sam tries his best to bear his punishment with dignity, but soon he is yelping and "owwing" with each swat, as his butt takes on a deep pink shade.<br>He squirms hard, even kicking a little as he feels John slide his underwear down.  
>"Nooo, Dad! Please!" Sam begs, his hand flying back in an attempt to shield himself. John firmly pushes his sons hand away and resumes spanking, keeping a steady, brisk tempo. Sams vocalizations grow louder as his rear end grows redder. By the time John ends the spanking, delivering a last round of quick slaps all over poor Sam`s rear end, the boy is both kicking hard and squirming violently and tears are flowing freely, though Sam is the only one who allows himself to cry.<br>The boy is very surprised when his father stops the spanking, but offers no words or a comforting touch. Nor does John allow him nearly any time at all to calm down before raising him off his lap. The twelve-year-old is standing by the bed, sobbing and sniffing as John moves towards the door.  
>"Dad?" Sam croaks.<br>"You stay right where you are, Sammy," John replies. "We`re not quite done yet."  
>His words makes even more tears spill from Sam`s eyes, and the boy gingerly rubs at his stinging bottom.<br>John is only gone for a couple of minutes, but when he returns, the implement in his hand makes Sams eyes grow wide with fear.  
>It`s a large wooden paddle.<br>"Ah hell no!" Sam exclaims as he gazes upon the flat wooden surface. "You are not going anywhere near my butt with that thing!"  
>It`s not the first time Sam has gotten a taste of John`s paddle, and after having endured both a hand spanking from his father and a licking with a spoon the day before, Sam is in no way prepared to take any more.<br>John doesn`t say anything, he merely walks further into the room, the paddle brushing against his leg.  
>Sam backs up, his naked legs pressing up against the side of the bed. "Dad, please. No more."<br>"Sammy, believe me when I say this hurts me more than it hurts you," John says quietly, hating to have to resort to such a used phrase.  
>"Yeah, but not in the same place!" Sam retorts, sniffing as he rubs at the sting in his posterior. Ignoring the boys remark, John continues: "But I feel more than my hand is needed to remind you not to fight in the future. Not to mention nearly starting a fire," he adds, using the paddle to point to a spot on the floor. "Now go stand over there."<br>Sam knows better than to protest further, and so he slowly moves to the spot his father is pointing to. John moves over to him, and wrapping one arm around his waist, John bends Sam over slightly.  
>The hunter raises his arm holding the paddle, and brings the wooden implement down hard across his sons naked posterior. Sam yells loudly at the impact, the sting his father`s hand left on his bottom suddenly ten times worse. With a very heavy heart, John raises his arm once more, delivering a second swat from the paddle. This time fresh tears spill from the young boys eyes, and he sobs loudly.<br>"Almost done, Sammy," John says, attempting to reassure his son.  
>He gives Sam another two swats, then forcefully throws the paddle down on the bed, as if the handle suddenly burned his hand.<br>Sam is crying hard now, wailing pitifully, unable to speak and explain to his father how much he regrets his actions. But John understands and has already forgiven him. The hunter wraps his arms tightly around Sam, hugging his youngest close, murmuring soft words of comfort in his ear.  
>"It`s OK, Sammy… I forgive you. We`re done. It`s all over now."<p>

**SPN - SPN**

"You know, Bobby, it doesn`t matter how much the boys deserve it. Spanking them is the hardest thing I ever do."  
>Bobby nods at his friend. It`s nighttime, and the two hunters are sitting in Bobby`s kitchen, each enjoying a glass of whisky.<br>"Wasn`t exactly easy for me yesterday, either," Bobby mumbles.  
>"I heard you put that spoon of yours to good use," John remarks, chuckling.<br>"Sure did," Bobby says, taking a deep sip of his drink. "I`m just glad the only things on fire here last night were the backsides of Dean and Sam!"


End file.
